1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile Internet in a mobile communication network, and more particularly to mobile Internet using an existing Code Division Multiple Access type mobile communication network and a personal communication system network.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, the Internet is a data communication network by which data is exchanged based on the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) and Internet Protocol (IP) between a plurality of networks, each network having an identifying IP address, and a plurality of hosts, each host holding the IP addresses of the networks. Usually, a host is a computer having a communication modem or a computer connected to a telephone, and can communicate with only the networks at particular IP addresses given to the host unit.
In the past, data communications through the Internet have mostly been with stationary hosts. However recently, a rapid development of the communication and electronic industries has given rise to a mobile IP in which a host is a telephone and a portable computer and can provide Internet service out of their own networks. Up until now, the mobile IP technology of the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF)adds a mobility agent system to each communication network as well as a communication protocol between the mobile host and the mobile agent system.
Therefore, the data communication network through the Internet requires the mobility agent system, a plurality of hosts connected to a plurality of networks, and the Internet connected to each of the networks. When a mobile host holding a particular IP address of a network moves to another network, the applicable mobile agent system manages the information on the movement of the mobile host and the present IP address. Specifically, a data communication is made using a communication protocol added between the mobile host and the mobile agent system.
Depending on the function, the mobile agent system is divided into the home agents and the external agents. The home agent manages the IP addresses of the hosts registered in the home agent""s own networks, such as the Local Area Network (LAN) or the Wide Area Network (WAN). Also, when the mobile host moves from its home network to another network, the home agent registers the IP address of the network to which the mobile host is temporarily connected as a xe2x80x9ccare of address.xe2x80x9d If the original IP address of the mobile host receives data, the home agent delivers the data to the care of address where the mobile host is temporarily located at the time.
On the other hand, the external agent manages the address and location of a mobile host from an external network which has temporarily connected to a particular IP address in the external agent""s network. When a mobile host is out of its home network and makes a temporary connection to an external network, the mobile agent in the home network delivers the data received at an IP address of the mobile host in the home network to the particular address in which the mobile host is located within the external network.
To implement a mobile IP, a mobile agent in a home network broadcasts its current location to a mobile host in the home network. Also, if an IP datagram comes in at an IP address in the originally registered home network while the mobile host is connected to an external network, the mobile agent delivers the IP datagram by a tunneling system to the mobile host temporarily connected to the external network.
FIG. 1 illustrates an existing data communication network connection in the Internet, including hosts having its own IP address, routers, and mobile agents. According to the existing TCP/IP standards, the mobile host HT11, registered in the LAN/WAN1 network, can communicate with the host HT13, registered in the LAN/WAN3, through the routers RT31 and RT33 via the Internet 400. However, if the mobile host HT11 moves out of its home network LAN/WAN1 into an external network, delivering an IP datagram from HT11""s own IP address becomes more complicated.
For example, if the mobile HT11 connects to a location of a mobile host HT12 in the LAN2 network, the mobile HT11 receives a broadcasted information from the mobile agent AT22 indicating HT11""s location in the external network LAN2 to which a mobile IP service can be provided by establishing an IP address to which the mobile HT11 is temporarily connected as a care of address. Afterwards, the mobile host HT11 registers the care of address in its own home agent AT21 through the Internet 400. When another host HT13 from an external network LAN/WAN3 provides a datagram to a particular IP address of the host HT11 in the home network LAN/WAN1, the home agent AT21 receives and delivers the IP datagram to the registered care of address, i.e., the location of the mobile host HT12 in the external network LAN2. Thus, even after moving to an external network LAN2, the mobile host HT11 receives all data from its own IP address.
Thus, the mobile host HT11 temporarily connected to the mobile host HT12 in the external network LAN2 may transmit a datagram to the stationary host HT13. While a mobile host can call a stationary host through the Internet, a stationary host cannot call a mobile host through the Internet. Moreover, the mobile host HT11 need not communicate with the stationary host HT13 using the mobile IP system as described above, but may use the existing TCP/IP protocol. However, the existing TCP/IP protocol additionally requires the capacity to implement the tunneling system and the mobile agent for each network. Also, the mobile agent system must be newly implemented to the network itself.
Furthermore, as discussed above, when a mobile host moves from the home network to an external network and after temporarily connecting to the external network, the mobile host receives a broadcasted information from the mobile agent identifying the mobile host""s present location in the external network. The mobile host then establishes the actual IP address to which the mobile host is temporarily connected as a care of address. However, making a connection to an external network and establishing a care of address may significantly degrade the security of communication.
An object of the present invention is to solve at least the problems and disadvantages of the related art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for a mobile Internet using the existing CDMA or FDMA type of mobile communication network.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile Internet system and method in a mobile communication network which allows a continual mobile IP service without disconnection when a mobile station moves among adjacent cells.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purposes of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the mobile Internet in a mobile communication network includes a plurality of mobile hosts each providing a mobile data communication service and a radio access; a plurality of radio mobile access points each providing a radio communication channel to the mobile host; a mobile router connected to each of the plurality of mobile access points exchanging a radio data packet among the mobile hosts, managing a location and registry of the mobile hosts, and conducting a radio access between the mobile host and the radio mobile access point; and a plurality of gateway routers each connected between the mobile router and a stationary Internet which is connected to other mobile Internet networks.
According to the present invention, a mobile IP service is allowed using an existing Internet protocol with the installed application program. Also, a high quality service is provided in which a call is not disconnected even during the movement of a mobile station among adjacent cells. Furthermore, the present invention can be implemented without the addition of a mobile agent system and a new protocol to the existing CDMA type mobile telephone network and personal communication network.